1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a backlight unit having improved light efficiency and a display apparatus having the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus employing a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoretic display panel as its display panel is not a self-emissive device, so the display apparatus requires a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel thereof.
The backlight unit includes a light guide plate guiding the light to the display panel and a light source emitting the light to the light guide plate. As the light source, a light emitting diode is extensively used.
A structure allowing the display apparatus to be slimmed has been researched and developed. However, there is a limitation in reducing a size of the light emitting diode when compared to the reduction of the thickness of the light guide plate. Accordingly, the light emitted from the light emitting diode is partially leaked without being incident to the light guide plate.